


Первый раз Вольфрама и Драко

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Первый раз Вольфрама и Драко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dimension or Cannibalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395897) by [hiza-chan (callunavulgari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan). 



«Даже под маской видно, как он устал», – подумал Вольфрам, когда светловолосый юноша провел языком по его груди, спускаясь ниже. Невольный партнер выглядел измотанным и напуганным, и его рука, прижимавшая к горлу Вольфрама кинжал, дрожала, когда тот забрал член парня в рот и начал сосать. Мазоку усмехнулся, когда в считанные секунды хватка на кинжале начала ослабевать, и тот, позабытый, упал на пол.  
Он найдет Юури и обязательно успеет спасти от остальных Пожирателей смерти. Но сначала, решил Вольфрам, вылизывая бледный живот, он покажет этому недоумку, что его не зря прозвали «Сногсшибательным Вольфрамом».


End file.
